


Tortured

by Lexilindale35



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Post-Episode AU: s01e13 We Are Grounders Part 2, Prison, Torture, Unity Day (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based entirely off this prompt:</p>
<p>Bellamy and Clarke in a situation where they’re forced to watch each other get tortured. They are chained up opposite each other with no way to escape and so they start torturing Clarke and Bellamy is thrashing and doing whatever he can to get out and stop them while shouting to not touch her and then he says something to anger them purposefully so they stop hurting Clarke and turn to him instead. Clarke realizes this and starts screaming at them to stop hurting him as tears roll down her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortured

**Author's Note:**

> This is through Bellamy's point of view. It was supposed to be a short little scene, but it got away from me. Hope you like it!

I didn't see them come up behind me. One minute I was focused on Clarke, the next we were being ambushed. They covered my head with a bag, Clarke screamed beside me. Hands grabbed my wrists, and I passed out before I realized what was happening. I didn't scream, I didn't fight. The last thing I thought of was Clarke. I only hoped that she had run.

They chained me up against the far wall, my hands shackled together above my head. They pulled the bag off my head and I saw her across from me. Her face dirty, her blonde hair sticking up. Her own hands shackled above her head. I yanked at my chains, one of the men laughing at my useless attempts to get out of the restraints.

"Clarke," my voice was hoarse, our cell empty. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at me, "you should've ran.”

She shook her head, "no. I couldn't leave you.”

Always so stubborn this one. I let out an annoyed breath, shaking my cuffs hard. The knots were hard, I wasn't getting out of them. I wasn't going anywhere. Clarke was fidgeting, her wrists were bright red. 

"So princess," my voice was hard, "got a plan?”

She but down on her lip, her hands stilled. She shook her head slowly, "no. Who took us? The grounders wouldn't do this.”

I sighed, "I've got no idea." 

This wasn't the grounders doing. We weren't in their camp, this wasn't mount weather either. We were on a new playing field, there was someone else who wanted us dead. 

My eyes met Clarke's, my mouth opened ready to tell her what I'd been hiding for so long now. Before I could do that, the door opened. Three men walked in, their faces covered with leather hides. They were stocky, reminding me of Lincoln and the other grounders. Their eyes were black. They looked soulless. 

The leader, I assumed he was the leader by his massive headgear, walked over to Clarke. He stood in front of her, his mouth turned up in a smile. He ran his hand down her cheek, I could see the disgust in her eyes. She winced, his other hand touching her stomach.

"This one will be good for the offering," his voice was deep. Someone handed him a knife and he looked back to Clarke, "tell me about your people.”

There were tears in her eyes, "go to hell.”

He didn't flinch as she spit in his face. He didn't waste anytime. First he slapped her across the face. The red mark appearing within seconds. She spit at him again, this time it was filled with blood. Then he pointed the blade into her stomach, slicing a line down her side. She bit her lip, trying not to scream. The knife was dull, it was painful I could tell.

"Stop," I growled the word at the men. He didn't stop, he kept slicing. One of his men looked towards me, "please. Just stop.”

The guy holding Clarke's leg kept moving it up her thigh. She squirmed against his touch, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to snap his neck between my hands, watch the life leave his eyes. He had no right to touch her like that. She wasn't his, she wasn't mine. She belonged to herself. I felt sick watching him violate her.

He punched her when she thrashed out and kicked his chest. I yelled for them to stop, rattling my cuffs so they would come to me. I wouldn't let them hurt her. I wouldn't let them violate her the way they were. This was my fault, I had taken her out into the woods, far away from the walls. I had to protect her now. 

"Stop," I growled again, the second guy going for another punch, "don't touch her, torture me.”

Clarke shook her head, her eyes full of tears. She was good at concealing the pain. She was good at biting her tongue and keeping her screams in. Even as he kept slicing her skin, she was quiet. Her blue eyes staring into mine. She would do what she had to do to protect me, the same way I protect her. I shook my head, pushing myself off the wall, letting them know I wanted the fight.

He pulled the knife away from her skin and turned his evil eyes to look at me. He grunted, another foreign language spoken between these people. Then one of them grabbed my hair, pulling as hard as he could. It felt like they were ripping it out of my skull. Clarke screamed in the background and I winced.

"Don't touch him. Stop touching him! We aren't telling you anything. We don't want anything please," her voice broke as a tear fell down her cheek. The leader out the knife to my throat. Her voice got quieter, “just let us go.”

Clarke was never scared, she never begged for her life. But there she was across from me, begging for mine. My heart stopped and for a moment I forgot about the terrible situation we were in. She cared about me, everyone else was right. 

His hands were ice cold, "you have something we want sky people. I will kill her, she's your love. I've watched you two, I knew when to take you. I knew I couldn't take one without the other. So give me what I want and you both go free.”

He brought the knife up to my cheek, running it down lightly but hard enough for me to feel the blade. I swallowed, Clarke whimpered in the background. I realized all three men were standing around me now instead of her. She rattled her cuffs, but I had gotten their attention. 

"Bellamy no," her voice was hard, "please just let us go. We aren't giving you anything. We aren't telling you anything either. Let us go and we won't start a fight with you. We won't even mention this happened to our leader.”

He laughed, his laugh was as evil and soulless as his eyes, "according to my study, you two are the leaders," he looked at me, ignoring Clarke's protest for him to hurt her again. Blood was staining her already dirty shirt. All I could think of was the torture I had been through in mount weather. I never wanted her to go through anything like that.

I leveled my eyes to his, "I'll give you, tell you whatever the hell you want. But you let her go. You talk to me and leave Clarke alone.”

He sighed, the back end of the knife slamming into my jaw, "I don't negotiate. You do what I want and you live. You play this game again and you're both dead. I'll kill her first. I'll let you watch her die a slow painful death. Then when you've mourned for your love, I'll stab you in the heart and hang you both up on the walls that lead into your camp for all your people to see exactly what we can do.”

My face went pale, I could feel the heat of the bruise but my body stilled. They had been watching us. I had been so preoccupied with Clarke's return I didn't realize there was another threat waiting to interrupt our little colony. I swallowed loudly, his eyes on mine as they all left the room. 

My eyes found Clarke's. We were both bleeding and bruised. But at least for now we were still alive. 

\----

They left us alone in the cold. I could hear Clarke's teeth chattering. I blew out a breath and I could see the air around my lips. My hands were going numb from the position they had left us in. I sighed, exhausted but unable to sleep. It was dark, I couldn't see Clarke too well. But it was comforting to know she was there with me.

"Hey Clarke," I called for her when I heard the first sob, "tell me about your time away from camp. Tell me what happened.”

She cleared her throat, "I went looking for Lexa," that was a stab to my heart. I was glad the shadows hid the sadness on my face, "I needed to forgive her. I understood the decision she had to make when she left our people for dead. It's the same thing I had to do when I pulled the lever.”

I snorted, "we pulled the lever Clarke. I bear that burden just like you.”

"I know Bell," her voice broke and I could imagine her blue eyes filling with tears. She sighed, her hands moving against her restraints, "I wish it was easier knowing you bear it too. But it just makes it worse. You wouldn't be responsible for what happened if I hadn't made the decision.”

"You did what had to be done," all I wanted was for her to forgive herself. If she could do that, the Clarke I met on the drop ship would find her way back to me. The Clarke that I had been slowly falling for, my partner, my co leader would be home, "just like when you closed the door on me and Finn. You were protecting our people. No one blames you.”

She sighed, "I blame me, Bellamy. I will always blame me.”

I closed my eyes, the weight of the world was on her shoulders, "they would've died in the blast ninety seven years ago if that bunker hadn't been built. You are not responsible for the fact that their genes couldn't handle radiation.”

I heard her scraping her foot against the wall, "I tried to think of it that way. It didn’t help.”

I opened my eyes, wishing there was light so I could see her beautiful face, "so did you find Lexa and the other grounders?”

She didn't answer me right away. Again I wanted light to burn so I could see her biting her lip, "no," her voice was full of air, "I got halfway to where I thought she'd be and I realized I didn't have to forgive her. Because she knew I'd understand when the time came. Plus I missed you all too much.”

"Even me princess?" I tried to lighten the mood.

I heard the laugh I had been missing, "even you and your stupid nickname, Bell.”

We were silent as we hung there in our corners. My heart was racing, not from fear but from Clarke's words. She had missed us all. I shook my head, wondering how I had let us get into this situation. I needed to figure out a plan. I had to get us out of here and back to camp.

"What do you think they want?" Her voice was low and I realized someone might actually be listening to us. There was probably a guard outside on a post.

I shrugged, "I don't know. But apparently they knew enough about us to realize we're in charge. No one knows where we were, no one knows where they brought us.”

"We're alone Bellamy. We have to figure out a way to get out of this.”

She was scared. Clarke Griffin, who laughed in the face of grounders and sacrificed her first love to save her people, was afraid of whatever these men wanted. I was scared too, but I wouldn't admit it. I swallowed my fears and looked at her outline in the shadows.

"You're not alone, you have me," there was a knife in my belt, I just needed to get it. I didn't know how, but I'd figure it a way to get us back to camp safely. Then I could tell her exactly what I wanted to say before this savages rudely interrupted.

I sighed, the air sparkling out around me, “don’t worry, I’ll think of something.”

\-----

Light was shining through the little hole above the wall when I opened my eyes. My jaw was sore, I knew there was a bruise. I looked across at Clarke, her shirt didn't look covered in more blood than before. Her head hung forward as she slept, her hair sprawled out in front of her. She looked as peaceful as I felt.

I looked around in the light, I could see things I hadn't seen earlier. Clarke's hands were tied on a ridge, there was a sharp rock sticking out above it. I moved my fingers, hoping they were long enough to feel above me. Sure enough there was a sharp rock like the one above her. If I tried hard enough, I could cut the binding. 

Footsteps came before I had a chance to try.

"Good morning prisoners," there was loud clapping, the men were back. Their leader was smiling as he came into the cell startling Clarke awake. She had drool hanging off her chin, her eyes were bloodshot. Obviously she had as horrible of a night I had.

He ignored her and came towards me, "so have you and your pretty little side kick thought about my offer?”

I looked away, keeping my mouth shut. Clarke was struggling as one of his men ran his hand up her thigh. The sight alone made me want to kill them once again. I wanted to hear their bones crack just for looking at her. She whimpered as he ran his fingers down her face, his lips close to hers. They wouldn't just kill her, they would do whatever the hell they wanted to do before she was dead.

I couldn't let that happen. I grunted, my eyes finding his evil ones, "what do you want? What do you think we have?”

He folded his arms, turning around from me. When he moved I saw one of the men kiss her. She bit down on his lip, then he turned around and back handed her. She let out a cry as he dug his fingers into her neck, more bruises appearing. She refused to let the tears fall, I could see how hard she was holding onto them. She bit down on her lip as he punched her in the stomach.

I had had enough. I flailed against the wall, "hey," my voice was low, there was venom beneath it, "don't touch her. You have a problem? Take it out on me.”

Clarke looked scared, the men dropping their hands. They came towards me, the leader smiling bigger than he had been before. He passed a knife to the smaller one, nodding his head. He was giving him a command.

"You have someone we want. Someone who helped you with your little war. He's a grounder. But he's really a traitor. He's one of us," my stomach fell. I knew who he was talking about before the name left his lips, "goes by the name of Lincoln.”

Clarke shook her head, I knew she was thinking about Octavia. My eyes told her I wouldn't let him go. I wouldn't trade one person for the two of us. Just like she wouldn't trade our people for an entire village. I took in a breath, trying to rub the ropes together.

"No," I looked him in the eye, "the grounders betrayed us. They took their people from mount weather and left us to die. He isn't with us. We don't know where he is.”

He laughed, clearly not amused. His henchman was at Clarke, the knife at her stomach. I kept watching him, his eyes were on the back of his leaders head. I took in a breath, his eyes landing on me.

"You lie," he clicked his tongue on top of his mouth, "I told you I've been watching you. Lincoln is in love with your sister.”

Clarke's eyes went wide as I watched the leader nod his head. Her hands were still struggling against the sharp edge. The other one walked towards her, the knife going towards her face. She looked terrified as he stopped and waited.

"I'll ask again," he had his back towards me, "will you give me Lincoln?”

I looked at Clarke, her eyes wide. I shook my head, "you can go to hell.”

"Have it your way," he said shrugging. I watched the knife go up and slice the bottom half of her blonde hair. She gasped, relieved that it was only her hair and not her skin. I felt my stomach twist as he cut patterns along the bottom. 

"Stop," I begged. It was only hair, it would grow back. But I hated to think of Clarke without her beautiful blonde curls. I had been without her for three months. Now I got her back and she wasn't the same. I knew it didn’t matter, but it mattered to her. She was crying now, the tears falling as her hair fell to the ground. 

“Please,” she begged now, “please stop. My dad.”

I knew where that sentence was going. Her dad had always loved her long hair. She had never been about appearance, but her hair and her watch were the only reminders she had left of her father. She used to tell Octavia how he would run his fingers through her hair the same way my sister would do at night. The memory hurt my heart even more as she looked away from me and the audience she had.

He wouldn't tell his henchmen to stop cutting. I had to do something, so I thought as quickly as I could while I was still tied to the wall. I pushed my feet into the wall behind me, pushing out far enough to knock the leader off his feet. I twisted my legs around him, pushing them as tightly as I could together. The other one stopped cutting Clarke's hair, he turned to look at me.

He didn't even wait for a command, he just ran straight at me with the knife. I gasped, feeling the pain as he stabbed me below the heart. The blade was dull, it was rusty. I coughed, refusing to cry out as he pulled the weapon back. My legs released his master, who had hit his head on Clarke's shoe.

His eyes were hard, "you will talk. Or I'll kill you both.”

He left us with his empty threat, the only thing holding me up was the ties that bound me. I heard Clarke's voice, but the pain was too much. Between the stabbing and being held up off my feet. I couldn't take it anymore. All I could think about was mount weather, the blood draining from my body to use in theirs.

I closed my eyes, the last thing I heard was Clarke's voice crying out my name. 

\----

There was a hand on my cheek. I felt tears falling. I opened my eyes and Clarke was standing in front of me. Even with everything that happened, my stomach growled. She laughed, wiping a tear off her cheek. I looked around, realizing we were still in the cell together. The men weren’t back, she was free. I was more than confused as the pain returned. 

"Open your eyes. Bell can you walk? We have to get out of here.”

Her voice was fast. She wasn't tied up. It took me a moment to come back, the burning in my stomach reminding me that I had gotten stabbed. Her blue eyes were full of tears.

"I thought you died on me," she kissed my cheek, a move that surprised us both, "come on, stand up. We have to go, we don't have much time.”

"How did you?" She shook her head, untying my hands. The ropes were gone, my feet hit the ground. Clarke winced as she helped me stand up.

She let out a laugh, "I'm stronger than I look, you should know that by now. I'll tell you when we get back to camp. You need stitches," her hand was gentle on my chest, "so do I. It'll be a miracle if we don't get infections before we find camp.”

We had matching scars. Somehow I found that comforting. Our time in mount weather had been so different, we were dealing with that pain separately. This, we had endured this together. Our scars told the story of surviving together. I took in a breath as we started walking.  "Okay let's go," I was standing on my own, adrenaline fueling me. We found our way out of the cell. There was nothing keeping us in except our restraints. After three wrong turns we found the sunlight. It was morning, the air was warm. I couldn't stop smiling. Who knows how long we were down there. It might have been days or hours. Still it felt amazing to feel the light. 

We didn't walk, we ran. Clarke grabbed my hand and we started in the direction we thought camp would be. There were trees we had to dodge, stumps we jumped over painfully. I knew we weren't far, the clearing we had met up in was close by. I never took ventured further than the river. I liked to keep the walls of the camp in sight. Once we crossed that river we thought we were home free. But we were wrong.

The first shot buzzed passed by ear, missing it by inches. I didn't look back, I kept running. The second one hit my shoulder. I screamed, dropping Clarke's hand as I clutched my shoulder. Blood was spilling everywhere. The pain was instant, the heat on my skin making it even more painful.

"Bellamy," Clarke called my name and pointed, "we're almost there. Hold on.”

The third bullet hit my calf. I stumbled, holding onto the body of a tree for support. Clarke supported my weight as we hid behind the tree. I closed my eyes, the pain killing me. Bruises lined both our bodies, and now mine had holes. My heart was racing. I didn't think the adrenaline would last. Another two minutes and we'd be back at camp safe behind the wall. I wasn't sure I could make it that far on my leg.

We were both breathing heavily, "you should go ahead, get help. I'll be fine, but I'll slow you down. Don't worry about me, get to safety.”

She shook her head, holding tightly into my uninjured arm, "I'm not going anywhere without you. Just take a minute and rest. The walls are right there. Someone has to be out hunting or something.”

Just then someone called for Clarke. Her eyes went wide, her blonde hair a mess in the sunlight. He had done a wonderful job of butchering her beautiful curls. She was still the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. I forced a smile, "they're looking for you princess.”

She shook her head, "not without you.”

Then someone yelled for me. I laughed, shaking my head. I pulled myself off the tree and she helped support my left side. I grunted as we walked slowly beneath the shade of the bushes towards their voices. There were no more gun shots, maybe we were home free.

"Clarke," my voice caught as I saw her mother come into view, "just so you know, I missed you too.”

I collapsed in front of the walls. The pain was too much to bear anymore. I heard Abby gasp when she saw us. Clarke's hands grabbed for me before I fell down. I felt my head cradled in her lap.

"Clarke your hair," Abby ran her fingers through the short blonde mess they had created.

She pushed her hands away and looked at me, "it doesn't matter, mom. Bellamy needs you. He was stabbed yesterday. He got shot on the way here," she sounded like she was crying. Clarke Griffin crying for me, now that’s something I wish I could see, "please you have to save him. He saved me. I need him.”

I felt a tear on my cheek as I gave into the pain. I didn't pass out right away. Not before I felt Clarke's lip press against the corner of my mouth. She laid her tear stained cheek against mine and I was gone.

\---

I woke up on an actual bed. Someone was holding my hand, I felt them press their lips against my palm. She was mumbling something about how if I died she wouldn't forgive me. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared, letting her know I was awake.

"Hi princess," I whispered looking at her beside me. Her hair was shorter it barely reached her shoulders. The curls were smaller, more like waves.  It looked so soft I wanted to reach out and run my fingers through the golden mane. She looked beautiful, "you fixed your hair.”

She blushed, "Raven helped me. I wasn't leaving you so she fixed what those monsters did to it.”

I winced as I moved my leg. It was laying out straight in front of me and throbbing, my shoulder pulling at the same time. There was pain on every part of my body it seemed like. I looked back Clarke, her hands pushing me back down onto the bed. She had bruises lining her cheeks too. They hit her more than they had hit me. 

"Don't move. You passed out once we got back to camp. We had to hold you down while my mom and I dug both the bullets out. You're lucky to be alive," she was holding back tears.

I was quiet for a moment, thinking about her words. Maybe I was lucky to be alive, but I hadn't felt like myself since the day she had left me standing at the gate all by myself. I was lucky to be alive, but I was even luckier to have her there beside me.

I squeezed her hand, "now you know how I felt when you walked away from me.”

My voice was low, but I knew she heard me. She shook her head, "I'm sorry Bellamy. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just. I didn't realize how much I cared until you almost died in front of me.”

I smiled, wiping a tear that has fallen off her cheek, "can I tell you what I was going to say before we were taken hostage?”

She nodded, both her hands closing around mine. I looked at her small pale fingers enclosed around my tan hand and I smiled. 

I looked back up at her, her blue eyes as beautiful as ever, "I am in love with you Clarke Griffin. If that's not enough to make you forgive yourself, well then I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you see how amazing and wonderful you are. You're my best friend, my co leader. I missed you. I never wanted to get that drink without you.”

She shook her head, blushing as she bent down and pressed her lips against mine. I wrapped my other arm around her, pressing her as close to my chest as I could get her. She smiled, I could smell the woods on her. I pulled on her sort hair gently, it was as soft as I imagined it would be. I smiled, feeling less pain than I had when I opened my eyes.

"I came back because I couldn't do it without you. I didn't want to do it without you," she was strong, she could do it on her own. We both knew that was true. But we were good together. We were better together, "then I realized I was in love with an idiot.”

I laughed, the pain sparking inside my chest. She kissed me again, and I knew I'd take all the torture in the world as long as it kept Clarke beside me. As long as she would look at me and smile that beautiful smile, and never let go of my hand.

"You're stuck with me now princess.”

"I think I'm okay with that," she whispered softly, her lips grazing my forehead once again. I never knew how happy one person could make me. I never realized how I wanted that person to be her.

"Just promise me you won't get shot at again," her words were muffled by my lips.

I kissed her softly again, pulling her onto the bed beside me. I couldn't promise her we would survive this life together in one piece. But I knew I would do everything I could to protect her, "I'm not going anywhere.”

She smiled, nuzzling my neck, "good. I don't want you to move from this spot. I hated watching them torture you.”

"Well if you would've kept your mouth shut I wouldn't have had to call attention to myself," I grumbled as I wrapped my arm around her body, feeling her warmth seep towards me.

She nudge my chin with her nose, "let's just agree to disagree. I love you Bellamy Blake. I was a fool for thinking I could let you go.”

I couldn't stop smiling as I closed my eyes, holding her safely in my arms, "we're in this together princess. You and me.”

She giggled, "so now we get to do whatever the hell we want.”

I smiled remembering our first days here and how much we had hated each other, "hell yeah. And all I want is you.”

She pressed her lips against my ear and I knew I would never let her go again. I forgave her for all her shortcomings and I knew that somehow she would find a way to forgive herself. 


End file.
